The Carnal Desires of Victorique, Avril and Kujo
by DJ Blonde
Summary: Victorique is developing feelings for Kujo; but her emotions defy her intellectual logic. To make things worse, that pretty girl Avril is making moves on Kujo. Now they are all going to be spending summer together. Is this an opportunity or a nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

** The Carnal Desires of Victorique, Avril and Kujo **

Victorique realizes she is developing strong feelings for Kujo; but her emotions defy her intellectual logic... she finds herself lapsing into illogical bratty behavior around Kujo. To make things worse, that pretty girl Avril is starting to make moves on Kujo. By some clever maneuvering, Avril had somehow got permission for Victorique to leave the school and go with Kujo to Avril's Grandmother's seaside summer home. Now they are all going to be spending summer together, is this going to be an opportunity or a nightmare?

**_Summary of story to this point for those who haven't watched the latest episode (This story begins at ending of Anime Ep. 12):_**

After accepting Avril's invitation to spend the two months of summer vacation at Avril's Grandmothers seaside summer home at the Mediterranean Ocean, Kujo stands her up and leaves Avril on the train at the very last minute to spend the summer vacation with Victorique. Avril also finds out that Victorique is female. After stewing for several days on this with increasingly paranoid thoughts of what Kujo and Victorique might be doing together, Avril takes action.

_Rated T for sexual references. May possibly be changed to M in later chapters._

The story starts from Avril's perspective to set the scene, but fans of Victorique will see her appear in Chapter 2.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_He stood me up for another girl!_ Avril fumed. She had always assumed that Kujo's brainy friend at the library was a boy named Victor or something. It was painful enough that Kujo had got her all excited about spending the summer together only to leave her on the train alone. But to do it for another girl, the same girl he was always dashing off to the library to meet. _I bet she is some plain looking bookworm,_ Avril thought, imagining a younger version of Cecile with large librarian glasses.

This idea seemed to placate Avril for a while as she sat on the balcony of her grandmother's palatial home overlooking the Mediterranean Ocean. Avril was wearing a thin blue summer dress that showed off her slim, but more than adequately curvaceous body, and accented her bright blue eyes. It wasn't the type of dress that could be worn on school grounds; it was much too revealing, but here by the warm beach it was just about acceptable. She had picked out this dress especially for Kujo. Avril knew Kujo found her attractive, she could see it in his eyes every time he looked at her. She had so wanted to see how he would react on seeing her in something so tantalizing.

_Wait a minute. Is this girl Victorique the one they called the Golden Fairy? _That thought shattered Avril's image of the plain bespectacled librarian girl... replacing it instead with a gorgeous blonde haired nymph. The more she thought about it, the more Avril became convinced this Victorique was maybe just as pretty as she was, maybe even prettier. She got up and paced back and forth trying to shake off the feeling of depression that was threatening to overtake her emotions.

"Avril, come join me for tea," a voice called out.

"Yes grandma, coming," Avril replied dutifully.

As Avril sipped her tea, her grandmother watched her appraisingly.

"You haven't been yourself ever since you arrived," Avril's grandmother said. "Has this anything to do with that boy who you were going to bring here?"

Avril could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and she knew that the blush on her face had given her grandmother the answer. It would be useless to try and deny it now.

"Come tell me about it dear," Avril's grandmother said soothingly.

Avril had always been close to her grandmother, unlike her parents who were very strict; her grandmother had always been lenient and understanding. The words came slow at first, but before she knew it Avril had spilled everything from how they had first met - when Kujo had rescued her from her kidnapper, to her concerns about Victorique.

Her grandmother listened patiently then said, "Well it doesn't look like there is any other way. You'll just have to invite both of them here."

"But, Kujo said his friend can't leave the school grounds," Avril said.

"Are you going to look for excuses to keep moping all summer, or, are you going to do something about it? ... Besides, I think you are underestimating the influence our family has," Avril's grandmother said in a tone that revealed a hint of the steel that hid under her unassuming demeanor. "You just leave it to me dear."

True to her word, within a couple of days Avril's grandmother had confirmed that Kujo and Victorique would be arriving the next day.

Then there was a telephone call from Kujo, "Avril, I don't know how you did it but I'm going to be able to spend the summer with you after all. We are arriving tomorrow." Kujo's voice sounded genuinely excited. There was a pause then he said, "Uh... Avril, I'm really sorry about leaving you to go on the train alone at the last minute. I thought I was being nice to Victorique, but in the process I neglected the feelings of another important friend."

"Well... you'll just have to work extra hard to make it up to me when you arrive. I'll meet you at the station tomorrow," Avril said as a huge smile spread across her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review if you like it and want me to continue<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Carnal Desires of Victorique, Avril and Kujo **

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

Thank-you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It really helped inspire me to write more.

Please keep the reviews coming :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

Victorique pouted as she watched the scenic countryside fly by. The train was speeding south towards the Sea, and she knew she should be happy at this rare opportunity to leave the school, but instead she was feeling quite aggravated. For one thing, she was peeved that Kujo had made her leave behind most of the baggage she had meticulously packed the night before; he had only allowed her two suitcases... how was she supposed to survive all summer with just two suitcases? But most of all she was feeling extremely irritated at how excited Kujo had been behaving.

Ever since the invitation had arrived, Kujo had been bouncing around like a small child on Christmas day. He seemed clueless at how the invitation for both Victorique and Kujo, together with a permission note from Victorique's father, had manifested; but neither did he care. All he seemed interested in, was the fact he was going to be able to see Avril Bradley - without having to leave Victorique alone. All the pleasure without the guilt.

Kujo had been so excited the night before he barely got any sleep. He was now napping on the seat opposite Victorique. It annoyed Victorique that Kujo was not going to be much company for the long train ride. But at least it allowed her time to think.

At the beginning of the school summer vacation, Victorique had resigned herself to be alone, as she had always been every summer. She had even gone as far as to be be purposely mean to Kujo - well... meaner than usual, just so that he would not feel guilty about leaving her alone to be with Avril. Pity was the last thing Victorique wanted from Kujo.

She had been surprised, and secretly quite pleased, when Kujo returned from the train station and announced that he was going to be spending the summer at the school with her. Victorique had concluded that Kujo had chosen to be with her because he liked her more than Avril. But now that she had seen Kujo behave with so much excitement at the prospect of seeing Avril, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Had Victorique been too unpleasant, or too boring for Kujo? Victorique had continued her usual habit of demeaning Kujo and generally behaving like an immature brat. Had this behavior begun to wear on Kujo? Victorique had never met Avril, but she had heard that Avril was popular among the students; Victorique guessed that she was likely to be quite pretty too – that would explain Kujo's exuberance.

Victorique knew she should have behaved in a more mature manner. Despite her petite childish appearance, Victorique was the same age as Kujo and Avril. Victorique was all woman inside, with all the carnal desires of a mature teenage female, yet she just could not break her habits. No matter how many books she read, including the cache of adult books she had discovered hidden in the library, Victorique had continued to interact with Kujo like a spoilt elementary schooler.

It was only in the darkness of the night, as Victorique's consciousness fell towards dreamland, was she able to give release to her hidden desires. She would imagine Kujo and herself as the main characters in one of the myriad romance novels she had read. After some contrived adventure, they would kiss and profess their love for each other. Some nights her thoughts would even venture to the more adult activities. These thoughts would leave Victorique with a wetness and a pleasurable ache between her legs. In these dreams, Victorique had behaved like a woman, able to touch and hold Kujo with affection, speak words of tenderness, express her desire. Yet in the light of day, the mere thought of saying something affectionate to Kujo, made Victorique turn bright red. She could not understand why it was that despite her superior intellect, Victorique could not will her emotions and body to behave logically.

* * *

><p>As the train drew into the station, Kujo awoke from his nap and incredibly, went in seconds from deep sleep to a state of excited anticipation.<p>

The seaside train platform was crowded with people. Kujo was looking out the window; no doubt searching for Avril. Victorique watched Kujo carefully, she wanted to see what Avril looked like so she could mentally prepare herself.

The train had now stopped. Suddenly, Kujo started to wave frantically and leapt out of his seat towards the exit. "Come on Victorique, I found Avril," he said.

"What about our luggage?"

"We'll come back for it, I'm sure Avril has some porters who can help us."

As she reluctantly got up to follow Kujo, Victorique scanned the platform in the direction Kujo had been waving. She saw a girl about Kujo's age waving excitedly in their direction. She was well dressed and obviously wealthy, but to Victorique's relief she was rather plain looking. _Maybe it won't be so bad after all,_ Victorique decided.

She followed Kujo out of the train in the direction of the plain looking girl. But instead of greeting that girl, Kujo walked right past... into the arms of a tall pretty blonde. The girl hugged Kujo in a display of affection that drew several stares from the people in the crowd. But the girl and Kujo were oblivious to their surroundings. They were now chatting excitedly with each other their faces almost too close for decorum.

Victorique's heart sank... how could she possibly compete with this girl?

Then Kujo spun around and introduced Victorique to Avril. There was a hint of surprise in Avril's bright blue eyes as she saw the 'Golden Fairy' for the first time. But this was followed by an expression that was all too familiar to Victorique. It was an expression that told Victorique that she had just been assessed as: _very cute, but much too young to be of any threat_.

Avril had been accompanied by a manservant who quickly retrieved their luggage and had them on a carriage in no time.

As the carriage trundled towards the seaside mansion, Victorique felt small and insignificant. Kujo had continued his chatter with Avril. The only thing that gave Victorique some comfort was the fact that Kujo sat next to her in the carriage. Then she felt his hand grab hold of hers and give it a squeeze. "Don't worry, we'll have fun," Kujo whispered. Then he added, "I won't leave you alone."

For once, Victorique did not pull her hand away, or retort with a sarcastic bratty remark. She returned the squeeze and held onto Kujo's hand tightly. With just that touch and those words, Victorique felt a little of her confidence return. Kujo hadn't forgotten about Victorique - even with this dazzlingly affectionate beauty in front of him. Perhaps, it was time she tried to grow up a little inside. Maybe Victorique did have a chance against Avril after all.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review if you liked it and want me to continue :D<br>**_


End file.
